


Wiggly Waggly Two

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin keeps on teasing Michael until he has enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggly Waggly Two

Life for Gavin and Michael went back to as normal as it could after Gavin found out about Michaels little add ons. They still bickered at work and acted over the top for the cameras.

It was just a week later when Gavin got that light in his eyes that said he was up to no good.

It started with casual, almost fleeting touches of his hands. Gavin’s hands lingered on Michael’s sides after hugging, or if one was walking by the other, Gavin would reach out and brush his fingered on Michael’s passing side. He’s actions grew bolder once he saw Michael shiver from his touch and his fists clench tighter.

The movements got bolder when Michael would tackle Gavin to the ground and wrestle him. Gavin’s hands would dart immediately to Michael’s sides and rather than tickle he would press his hand against him and rub. Once, Gavin was even bold enough to thrust his hips forward rubbing his hardening cock against Michael’s.

The last straw for Michael was when the two had just finished up recording the newest rage quit of surgeon simulator, which left Michael slightly flustered at the sheer level of stupidity Gavin purposefully brought to the game. They stood up to stretch their aching joints when a pair of lithe hands made their way under Michael’s shirt. Startled, Michael jumped and turn to face his boyfriend. He had to bite back a moan however at both the attention his tentacles were getting and the look on Gavin’s face; pupils blown wide and his lips quirked into a smirk, Michael knew he was planning something.

"Gavin, cut that the fuck out right now! We’re at work for fucks sake!" Michael hissed at him. Gavin’s response was to lean in and capture Michael’s lips in a demanding kiss, dominating it instantly. Michael held in another moan and pulled away catching his breath. Gavin put his mouth beside Michael’s ear and whispered,

"Well then, best we be on our way then, ey?" He finished with a bite on Michael’s ear. Fed up with Gavin’s game and with his initial rage still left in him, Michael snatches Gavin’s wrist with his hand and dragged him out of the building and towards Michael’s apartment across the way. Gavin chuckled at Michael’s antics and tried to start up some small talk, but Michael was having none of that and kept on marching on toward his destination. A quick glance down to Michael’s sides allowed Gavin to see quick movement under his shirt, as though something was trying to escape. Gavin chortled at the realization that he won the little game he had started.

However, once Michael and Gavin had passed the threshold of the apartment, Michael slammed Gavin against the closest wall, lips attaching immediately to his with a growl. Within the confines of somewhere he felt safe, Michael let his inhibitions loose. His hands went up to Gavin’s face, one cupping his cheek and the other tangling into his hair before giving a sharp pull. Gavin let out a loud moan, getting louder once he felt the gentle touches of Michael’s tentacles across this body.

His breath hitched however when Michael bite down on his neck, and the tentacles started to move more aggressively and more on their own. Each one went a different direction, but all seemed to be working together. One would make its way down and wrapped itself around Gavin’s waist, tightening its hold before slipping up further underneath his shirt to reach his nipples while another tentacle went south instead and slid around Gavin’s thighs, spreading them apart slightly. Shortly after, another followed down south and  started to wiggle its way into Gavin’s jeans, resulting in the man letting out a frustrated groan. A lone tentacle up his body found its place around Gavin’s neck and started putting pressure there and inquired about Gavin’s face.  Then as one, the tentacles lifted Gavin off the floor slightly, suspending him higher up, alternating between pushing him against the wall and holding him sturdy in the air.

“Is this what you wanted, Gavin?” Michael hissed out, stepping closer, looking up to stare right into Gavin’s eyes, and Gavin looked back, his emotions clouded over with lust. A simple nod was All he could, barely even that as the tentacle around Gavin’s neck tightened a bit more. Gavin moaned at the sensation and became even more hard at being so out of control. Michael gave a small smile at the large amount of trust Gavin was giving him before replacing it with a smirk.

“Beg for it, Gavin.” he ordered. Gavin peeked open an eye to look down at Michael before opening his mouth, and whimpered out,

“P-please Michael.” he got out with ragged breath. A tentacle made its way further up Gavin’s shirt before it started to attempt to wiggle it off Gavin. After a few attempts, and cooperation from other ones, it finally got Gavin shirtless. Reaching out, Michael unbutton his boyfriends jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, his shoes already knocked off, showing Gavin in his full glory to Michael.

Michael took in the sight with hungry eyes before stepping forward, making Gavin being lifted further up the wall till his cock was level with Michael’s mouth. Before doing anything else, Michael stripped out of his own clothes so they were both fully unclothed. Michael licked his lips and pulled Gavin’s hips forwards with his hands and sucked his cock into his mouth. Both men moaned at the sensation. Gavin tried to buck his hips into the warmth of Michael’s mouth but his tentacles held him firm and steady, which resulted Gavin whining.

“Michael, please.” He begged again. Seeing the opportunity, the tentacle that wrapped itself around his neck in asphyxiation wound itself more around his neck so it could reach Gavin’s mouth. When Gavin moaned again when Michael licked at the slit of his cock, the tip pushed its way into his mouth resulting in Gavin gagging slightly. Pulling back slightly to look up at Gavin’s face, Michael asked silently  if he was okay. Giving a nod, Gavin open his mouth willingly this time for it to come back, and Michael grabbed a small packet of lube from his pocket they had gotten in the mail that day and poured some on his fingers before returning back to Gavin’s cock. Working back and forth on it, he reached behind himself and inserted a finger in himself. He heard a low, throaty growl from above him indicating that Gavin is seeing what he was doing which pushed him further, working himself slowly open with a single finger until he felt ready enough to insert a second.

Gavin moved his mouth from the tentacle, gasping for air. With slight problem due to the one around his neck, he looked down once again to Michael. Their eyes locked and Michaels brown eyes were completely hidden by his pupil, dilated by lust. His face was pink as he worked back and forth on Gavin’s cock, and bit of drool making its way from the corners of his mouth. With now two fingers in him, working on stretching himself, Gavin shuddered at the sight and reached for something to hold on to, but found nothing.

“Hurry up, ya prick.” he growled, attempting to thrust forward again. With a pop, Michael pulled himself off Gavins dick and worked himself open a bit more before pulling those fingers out.

“Since you asked so fucking nicely.” Michael muttered, before reaching over to grab a condom from his tossed jeans pocket and another packet of lube. He ripped it open with his teeth while watching Gavin, making sure he was okay in the air like he was. His face was turning a bit red, so he let up the pressure a bit and rolled the condom on Gavin’s cock and lubed it up. He turned around and placed his hands against the wall opposite of where Gavin was hanging. He reached behind him to Gavin’s cock and directed towards his entrance, while his tentacles pulled Gavin forward. Michael almost screamed at the sensation of having Gavin inside him and his tentacles working all over his boy too. One came around to Michael, who with the excess lube on his hand rubbed it over himself, it went back to Gavin and slimmed down, pushing its way into Gavin. The one around Gavin’s neck stayed where it was, but the other two moved to wind themselves around Gavin’s wrists to hold the against his back, winding around and around the arms and pinning them there while the other pulled his legs apart and as one, they all helped shove Gavin forwards and backwards as he himself was helpless to have his own input in his actions.

It was quick and it was dirty. Both were panting and moaning, lost in the feelings that had been plaguing them both all week. Michael was slamming himself hard over Gavin’s cock, while his tentacle worked itself in and out of Gavin, slowly thickening until Gavin’s could only let out wanton moans as it hit his prostate over and over. Feeling himself coming close to climax, Michael reached down and started to pump himself fast and hard, just like how he was fucking himself on Gavin’s shaft. Within seconds, he felt the hot coil in his stomach and he released all over his hand, shuddering as he did. Gavin came almost instantly after he did, feeling Michael tighten around his cock.

Slowly, Michael pulled himself off of Gavin and he slowly was lowered to the floor as his tentacle become less and less aroused. With effort, Gavin took the dirty condom off and tied it off, tossing it in a nearby bin. They were both panting slightly, sitting on the floor awkwardly in the front hall.

“So…you satisfied now, ya prick?” Michael asked, crawling over to his boyfriend to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Gavin was still in a daze as his clouded eyes tried to focus in on Michael in his post-coital daze. With a small laugh, Michael collected up all the clothes they had tossed aside to bring them to their laundry hamper and washed up quickly, before coming back and picking up Gavin and bringing him to the bedroom at last.

They laid their on bed, cuddled up with Michael’s head on Gavin chest, legs intertwined on top of the blankets. Eventually, Gavin came down out of his haze and gave Michael a kiss on the top of his head in return.

“I truly, honestly love you, my little Michael. Don’t ever think otherwise. And when I say you, I mean, all of you.” Gavin whispered, hugging Michael closer. Michael felt his heart leap in his chest, skipping a beat.

“I love you too asshole.” was his soft reply, “Just tell me when you are ready for round two.”

  
You could hear the smirk in his voice and in Gavin’s laugh in reply.


End file.
